


7 A.M.

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [6]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: Before the kids wake up and the camera comes on, Jennie and Lisa spend some time tracing patterns into each other's skin and kissing whichever surface their lips can reach.





	7 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to post an update to this series. I stopped for awhile because I felt like I had nothing to say, and instead of just posting something I didn't feel comfortable with, I took a break from writing. This update took me awhile to write but I'm in a different place now, than I was before and I'm excited to be writing again, especially about this little family. So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And thank you guys for sticking around for me.

Lisa kisses down the middle of Jennie’s back, shifting her weight on top of the older girl as she settles her legs on the outside of her body. 

The fan wires slowly above her, the spring heat making the saliva stick to the back of her throat as tiny drops of perspiration cling to her hairline. She wipes it away with the back of her hand and smiles at the small dip in Jennie’s back as the girl squirms slightly, humming quietly underneath her breath. 

When she drags her lips slowly up the length of her back, Jennie shifts so half of her face is pressed into the pillow and she chuckles into the material, the edge of her eyes crinkling as Lisa quickly pecks the skin of her earlobe. 

“Tickles” she murmurs. 

Lisa kisses her again just to see her snort into the pillow and she can’t help but laugh when Jennie attempts to swat her away, albeit unsuccessfully, because Lisa is quick to grab her wrist and pin it back to the mattress. 

“Hate you,” she mumbles into the fabric.

“Sure you do,” she rolls her eyes. 

When Lisa is sure that Jennie won’t try to hit her again, she lets go of her wrist and lightly taps on the top of her shoulder with her index finger before dragging it down the length of her arm. With her other hand, she skates her fingertips over her back, tracing the marks from where Hyun had held on too tightly to her back as they were playing horsey. When her fingers leave, she kisses the marks and drags the tip of her nose up the length of her back before kissing her neck. 

Jennie lets out a shaky exhale, but otherwise, doesn’t move as Lisa scoots down even further, enough so, that she can rest her cheek against her bareback. 

Like this, she can hear her heartbeat, slow and steady, as it thumps underneath her flesh and for a moment all she does is close her eyes. The gentle rhythm lulls her into a weird sense of normalcy as Jennie’s back moves up and down and she can hear the girl breathe underneath her. 

Her skin is warm to the touch and when Lisa breathes in again, she smells the coconut and shea butter soap that’s nearly halfway finished in the shower. She makes a mental note to stop at Target tomorrow morning to get a new bottle and hopefully avoid Jennie sending her a chain of texts to pick up more soap. 

When Lisa lifts her head up, she rubs her hands down Jennie’s sides and pushes the sheet down around them as Jennie makes a small noise and attempts to turn over on her back. 

“Move, fattie,” she grunts. 

Lisa swats her ass but begrudgingly lifts up so Jennie can roll over. Once she does, Lisa wastes no time surging forward to jab her fingers in the spaces between her ribs. 

“Lisa-yah!” she shrieks and tries to fight off her long fingers but it's without use because Lisa has the older girl caged underneath her between her legs. Her laugh is a sharp peal that grows steadily louder as Lisa continues to jab her fingers in places that Jennie attempts to squirm away from. 

“Stop!” she wheezes. Tears are collecting at the edge of her eyes and Lisa can’t help but laugh loudly as she finally pins Jennie’s arms above her head, effectively ending the tickle war. 

“Who’s fat again?” she smirks. 

Jennie is still trying to catch her breath, her chest moving up and down as she takes her harsh breaths through her nose and Lisa blows down at her hair to move it off of her face.  
After another long minute, Jennie’s hands curl into fists and when she opens her eyes she glares at her wife, although it’s hardly threatening considering she has crust on her eyelids and pillow marks on one side of her face. 

“Are you done?”

“Nope,” she says, popping the ‘p.’ She lets go of Jennie’s arms and grins as she slides her hands down until she can rest them on her shoulders. On her front, Lisa is able to see Jennie entirely what with the natural light seeping through the blinds that reflect off of her skin and the lack of clothing that allows her to admire Jennie’s bare body.

As the apartment had warmed up with the onset of spring, Jennie had resorted to sleeping in these yellow sleep shorts, in _only_ yellow sleep shorts. She had said something like _‘if she slept with too many layers on she would overheat and probably have a nosebleed in the middle of the night.’_

Lisa was perfectly fine with that because right now it made it much easier to lean down and kiss her in the middle of her chest, right between her breast. Without the barrier of a t-shirt or her bra, Lisa was able to trail light pecks up her skin moving toward the junction of her neck and smiling as the older girl sighed loudly. 

“Look at me,” she murmured. 

Lisa pressed another kiss to the edge of her jaw and dragged her lips across the skin before moving back so Jennie could see her. She was staring up at the ceiling but caught her gaze, gently grabbing the sides of Lisa’s face so she could pull her closer. The tips of their noses touch as Lisa shifts so she can rest the weight of her body against Jennie and she groans softly when she feels her breast against the ratty material of her Steven Universe shirt. Up close, Lisa can see her long eyelashes that flutter and separate as she blinks slowly, the way her cheeks are slightly swollen from being pressed into the sheet for so long, and the brown iris of her eyes that follow Lisa as she stares back at her. 

When Jennie slides her leg in between Lisa’s own, the younger girl smacks her lips together before leaning forward to slot her mouth against Jennie’s. Both of them sigh simultaneously as Jennie angles her head to kiss Lisa harder, and really, Lisa could never get tired of kissing Jennie no matter how many times they’ve done it before. 

Her lips are slightly chapped, with some skin rough on her bottom lip, probably from licking it constantly as she slept and Lisa can’t even be bothered to feel self-conscious about it right now. That’s partially what makes this so good, besides the soft whirring of the fan above them, the sticky moisture of Jennie’s bare skin, and the soft sounds of the sheets rustling underneath them; it’s just natural and comfortable.

The kids can never wake up on their own, at least not at seven, on a Saturday. Without Jennie pulling back the covers or Lisa dragging them by their ankles out of bed, they would sleep until two in the afternoon if they could have their way. The absence of someone screaming at the top of their lungs, of Hanna dragging a chair loudly across the tile to grab down some bread from the shelf, or Hyun racing up and down the apartment with his light-up fire truck- it allows them to focus on each other. 

Lisa can hear the way Jennie sighs when she kisses her on the edge of her mouth, the way she giggles when she nips at her bottom lip and tugs on it or the way Jennie moans softly as she pulls her in by the back of her t-shirt and her chest presses against her own. 

When Jennie runs a hand over her bangs, pushing them to the side, Lisa follows her hand until she can kiss the inside of her palm and tries to bite at her thumb before the older girl laughs and pushes her away. 

“Does -” Jennie pauses, her eyes briefly flickering away almost as if she's hesitant to say anything. “Does my breath stink?” 

Lisa is so caught off guard by the question, that her hand slips on the bed sheet, almost sending her completely on top of Jennie until she regains her balance and quirks an eyebrow at her. 

“What?” She chuckles.

“Lisa,” she frowns. “I don’t want to keep kissing you if my breath stinks,” and to make her point clear, she covers her mouth with her arm. 

The Thai girl has to fold her lips in to keep herself from laughing but when Jennie narrows her eyes at her, she leans forward to giggle in the side of her neck. 

“Don’t you think -” she snorts, “That I would have said something earlier? We were kissing for like three minutes. It’s fine.”

“Areyushore?” she mumbles underneath her arm.

“What?” Lisa asks pulling her arm away. 

“I said,” she sighs and shifts slightly to her left, “Are you sure? Are you sure my breath doesn’t stink?”

“It doesn’t,” and she leans forward to sniff at her mouth, ignoring the way that Jennie tries to pull back without much use, and shakes her head as she presses a quick kiss to her mouth. 

“Smells fine, like those oranges from last night and a little bit of Listerine.”

Jennie sucks in a sharp breath and rolls her eyes before sliding her arms around Lisa’s neck and lacing her fingers together. “Whatever,” she whispers. 

“Not whatever,” the younger girl laughs and rubs her nose against Jennie’s before moving to kiss her cheek. 

When she shifts up higher, Jennie seems to know what she’s going to do because she closes her eyes as Lisa kisses one eyelid before moving to the other and then kisses the tip of her nose again. 

“I love you Jendeukie,” Lisa whispered. “Stinky breath and all,” she smiled. 

Jennie gasped and moved to knee her, probably in her stomach, but Lisa was quick enough to pin her weight on her legs and laughed even harder as she tried to kiss her on the mouth. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

Jennie didn’t respond as Lisa continued to kiss her, her lips still stretched into a smile as the older girl frowned and tried to turn head away. 

“Fuck you,” she murmured. 

“I already did though, last night,” she chuckled and Jennie sighed even louder, her eyeballs turning visibly white as she rolled her eyes hard. 

“You don’t deserve my kisses,” she said and the slight pout of her mouth made her words slur together. It was so endearing that Lisa moved her hand to stroke her cheek, her thumb catching on her bottom lip as she felt the slight give of the flesh. 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly and looked her in the eyes as Jennie stared at her. “You know I’m just messing around with you.”

Jennie moved one of her hands from the back of her neck to lightly poke Lisa in the space between her eyebrows and used that same finger to trace down the slope of her nose before pinching her chin. 

“I know.”

“I love you too, by the way,” she said and pulled her in by her chin to kiss her. 

Lisa sighed against her open mouth and adjusted herself so she was more comfortable, letting one hand splay against the soft skin of Jennie’s stomach. She felt her belly button with her fingers and as she let it go further up, she came in contact with one of her boobs, squeezing the flesh lightly as Jennie jerked forward and almost bit down on her bottom lip. 

“Li- Lis-ssa” she stuttered and keened slightly as Lisa scratched a blunt nail on her nipple before pinching it between her fingers. 

Her kisses turn into pants as Lisa steadily works on that nipple, rolling it between her fingers and squeezing it briefly as she presses light pecks to the edge of her jawline. She uses her other hand to give equal attention to the other boob and as she presses them both together, Jennie lets out a sharp cry, one that has Lisa pressing their mouths together to quiet her down. 

“Shh,” she whispers. 

Jennie’s hand grabs a hold of Lisa’s hair, scratching the scalp as she tugs on it. It doesn’t hurt, but Lisa knows that Jennie only does that when she wants to get her attention; so she bites down on her bottom lip, not particularly hard but enough to have Jennie moan before she pulls back. 

The older girl’s eyes are slightly lidded, her lips gleaming and slick from spit and it only furthers to make Lisa’s stomach flip in somersaults as she examines her face. There’s a flush high on her cheekbones and as she attempts to catch her breath, Lisa scoots down to lay her head on her chest. 

This way, her heartbeat is loud, directly underneath Lisa’s ear as she traces patterns on her torso. Jennie’s hand moves again until she’s cradling Lisa’s head, smoothing the hair down her head like she would do to Hanna whenever she wanted to coax her to sleep. The motions are soft and slow enough to have Lisa’s breaths evening out but not enough to tire her. When one of her hands move to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, Lisa hums and brings that hand forward to kiss her palm once again. 

For a while, they lie in complete silence. Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes go by as they stare at different spaces in the room, their limbs connected and Jennie’s heartbeat a steady lullaby in her ear until Lisa lifts her head up to look at Jennie. 

“Do you want me to make breakfast? Are you hungry?”

“M’not hungry,” she murmurs and rubs Lisa’s earlobes between her fingers. “Let’s wait a little bit longer,” and she smiles to herself when Lisa closes her eyes as she continues rubbing her ears. 

“Should we do pancakes or omelets?”

Lisa really only knows how to cook five things, pho, pineapple fried rice, pad thai, and the last two, being pancakes and omelets. So her breakfast options have been slim since they met, not really improving or regressing. 

“Pancakes,” Jennie says. “Hanna likes when you make a face out of the strawberry sauce.”

Lisa snorts and presses closer to kiss Jennie on the tip of her nose. “Pancakes it is.” 

“Hyun might be mad though,” Jennie adds and laughs when Lisa furrows her eyebrows at her. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“I think he’s catching on to your two option breakfasts. Last week, he tried to stuff pieces of his pancake into his dump truck. I caught him- but he wasn’t happy when I sat at the table with him until he finished it all.”

Lisa chokes, pushing herself up on her hands and momentarily losing the comforting warmth that came with laying pressed into Jennie. 

“What?! Where was I at?”

“I don’t know,” Jennie giggled and tugged on Lisa’s shirt until the girl finally laid down again. “But maybe you can give him cereal, he likes Fruit Loops a lot for some reason.”  
Lisa is still mulling over when Hyun suddenly became turned off by her cooking so she doesn’t really hear what Jennie says to her. The older girl, probably assuming the same thing, just rolls her eyes and kisses Lisa slowly until the younger girl makes a small noise and kisses her back. 

“Can’t believe he hates my pancakes,” she mutters miserably.

Jennie giggles against her mouth until it steadily builds up to a laugh as Lisa continues to mutter underneath her breath and complain about how Hyun has loved her pancakes since he could eat solid food. 

“At least Hanna still likes them,” she grins, running her fingers through Lisa’s hair. 

The younger girl still pouts, but Jennie is right. Hanna isn’t really a picky eater; she’ll eat anything you put in front of her and that does provide Lisa with some comfort. As long as Hanna loves it, she’ll keep making them, smiley faces and all. 

“I like them too,” Jennie whispers and slides her leg up until she’s able to hook it over Lisa’s hip. She feels the skin at Jennie’s hip, rubbing the material of the sleep shorts between her fingers before she tugs at the waistband and watches it snap back against her skin.

“Hanna gets her appetite from you,” Lisa shakes her head with a snort. 

Jennie laughs at that and moves her head on the pillow, the sun catching on the side of her head so it creates shadows on her pillow. It’s brighter outside, with the sunrays staining the carpet and the cream-colored walls of their bedroom. The sounds of traffic down below are also becoming louder and when Lisa grabs Jennie’s leg, she kisses her sweetly, enjoying the last bit of time they have to themselves. 

“Do you want to share a shower?” she murmurs and runs her hands down Lisa’s back before wrapping them around her waist. 

“The last time we shared a shower, you were waddling all day and Hanna kept asking you if you had to poop.”

“No thanks to you!” Jennie says and slaps her shoulder as Lisa laughs. “You were too rough” she grumbles. 

“You told me to!” Lisa gasps. “Besides, our shower is so small, we have to be creative with our positions.”

Lisa still remembers that morning, about two weeks ago when she and Jennie had spent nearly an hour under the water until it had gone from steaming hot to lukewarm. The sex had been amazing, as usual, but Lisa had to maneuver Jennie in a few different positions and at the time, yes, it had been incredibly hot, but after all was said and done- she could barely walk. 

“I still have hot flashes about you putting your leg up next to the showerhead,” Lisa muttered and shook her head to clear those thoughts away as Jennie giggled. 

“You’ve seen me do yoga, though.”

“But still-” she said and shivered as she felt her knee pressed into her side. “It never fails to make me lightheaded.”

Jennie leans up to press a kiss to Lisa’s chin and smiles when the younger girl buries her face into her neck and rubs her nose against the skin, causing her to giggle at the ticklish feeling.

 

\--

 

 _“Ummaaaaaaaa,”_ Hyun whines, his high pitched voice breaking Jennie’s concentration as she helps Hanna pick out an outfit to wear for the day.

They usually alternate every other day, with Lisa doing the cooking and Jennie getting the kids dressed, but most of the time it’s usually determined by a game of rock-paper-scissors. Jennie doesn’t hate getting the kids ready, per se, because Hanna is easy, she’ll wear anything that’s orange since she’s going through a phase right now. Hyun, on the other hand, doesn’t want anyone to pick out his clothes for him, claiming that he’s “a big boy and doesn’t need help anymore.”

Jennie had snorted so hard that she almost had a nosebleed, Lisa hadn’t seen a problem with it but the older girl had, and held her tongue because she knew that it wouldn’t last long. Her point being proven right now. 

“Umma, please,” Hyun whined, walking into the room with half of his head stuck in his shirt and his arms flapping around uselessly. 

Hanna laughed loudly, falling back on her bed and Jennie had to kept herself from laughing as well when Hyun pressed his head against her thigh, sniffling loudly as if he was about to start crying. 

“You got it in the wrong hole,” Jennie said, pushing him back slightly so she could remove the shirt and fit it on him correctly. 

When his head popped through the correct opening, Jennie pushed his curls away from his eyes and smiled when he rubbed his eyes and quickly hugged her around her leg. 

“Do you need help with your shorts too?”

“No” he muttered and looked up at Jennie, almost hesitantly before he closed his mouth and shook his head. “I can do it!” 

Before Jennie could object, he had dashed out of the room, his little feet pattering against the wood floor before a door was banged open. 

Hanna had rolled off of the bed and was picking through her dresser before Jennie turned around and caught her holding up an orange jumper with Winnie the Pooh stitched on the front. 

“You wanna wear that?”

She nods enthusiastically, her mouth stretching into a small smile where two of her bottom teeth were missing. 

“Alright, after you get dressed remember to brush your teeth then I’ll do your hair, okay?”

“Okay!”

 

\--

 

In the kitchen, Lisa angles the pan toward the camera, showing it to the viewers before she sets it back down and flips it over with the spatula. The sizzling sound makes Jennie smile for some reason and she comes up behind her, sneaking a kiss onto Lisa’s shoulder before waving at the camera. 

“Almost done?”

“Just about,” she nods. “Do you want these or fake pancakes?”

There’s a packet of oatmeal on the counter and two bananas next to the stove as Jennie bumps her hip next to hers after grabbing the fruit out of the fridge. “Fake pancakes,” she chuckles. 

“Of course,” Lisa scoffs. “You continue to offend me.”

Jennie laughs loudly, a hand coming up to cover her mouth before she pulls Lisa down by the back of her neck to kiss her cheek. 

“Sorry,”

“Mmhm.”

“She has the culinary chef right here but she insists on ignoring my talents,” Lisa mumbles to the camera.

“Culinary chef is a gross stretch,” Jennie says and begins to cut the different fruit up in small pieces for the kids. 

After the pancake is done cooking, Lisa moves the large pancake to a separate plate and tops it off with a sloppy looking smiley face with strawberry jam before passing it to the Jennie.

 _“Culinary chef is a gross stretch,”_ she mocks, screwing her face into a frown. “Do you hear this girl?!” she gasps pointing the spatula at her.

“The nerve!”

As soon as Jennie scoops some pineapple and blueberries onto the checkered plate, Hanna walks in with a picture book tucked underneath her arm and waits by Jennie’s side until she passes her the plate. 

It isn’t even a second later before she gets a good look at it, that she squeals loudly, almost tripping over her own feet to get to the table and dig in.

“Mommy, you made the face again!” she giggles.

Lisa positively beams over her shoulder and Jennie almost slices her finger because she wasn’t paying attention, too busy watching the scene play out before her. _Crap,_ she thinks. _Stupid Lisa and her ugly pancakes and her obsession with strawberry jam._

Hyun, who is never that far away from his sister, also strolls into the kitchen and as he watches Hanna grab her own booster seat and hop onto it at the table, he whines loudly when he sees that it is indeed pancakes she’s about to eat. 

“Mommy,” he pouts. “Mommy, please no cakes,” he grumbles and runs all the way over to Lisa to tug on her sweatpants. 

Jennie almost forgets that he’s only wearing a t-shirt and his Pull-Ups, and when Lisa frowns, tossing a spoonful of butter into the pan to melt it, she nods her head. 

“Alright, alright. I know how much you hate them. No cakes, okay?”

“You ‘romise?”

“Promise,” she corrects him. “And yes,” she sighs. “Mama is gonna make your cereal.”

Hyun still looks unsure, staring hesitantly at the pan on the stove, and Jennie giggles before lifting a leg to nudge Hyun on his side with her foot. 

“Yah, baby, come here. I’m gonna make you Fruit Loops, okay? Let’s go put on some shorts, first.”

Hyun only pulls away when Jennie sets down the knife and takes his hand, staring skeptically over his shoulder until he’s out of Lisa’s sight and she can turn around and stick out her tongue.

 

\--

 

“Jennie is _working,”_ Lisa says, making air quotes around the word and adjusts the sheet around Hanna’s shoulders. 

“So I’m gonna trim the kid’s hair since it’s getting pretty long.” Hanna’s is almost down to the middle of her back and while she likes pretending to be Rapunzel and flipping her hair whenever a rock song comes on, Jennie wants it short for now. 

“Are you gonna cut mine’s next?” Hyun asks, crawling towards the chair so he can place his toys in Hanna’s lap and then reaches down to grab his Hulk action figure off the floor. 

“Yes, you’re gonna be next,” Lisa chuckles. 

Hyun moves his hair out of his eyes but it keeps falling in place no matter how much his little fingers push it away. “Don’t cry, noonie,” he says and offers her one of his flaming red Hot Wheels cars. 

“Noona,” Lisa corrects but Hyun ignores her as he begins playing with her on Hanna’s lap. 

“I won’t cry, it doesn’t hurt,” she shakes her head and Lisa holds her shoulders straight, grabbing the comb off the table and begins parting her hair so she can trim it. 

Every time Lisa snips away at a lock of hair, Hyun looks around his sister and stares at Lisa, his brown eyes wide and his bottom lip wobbling, before he tugs on Hanna’s hand. 

“Hurt?” he asks. 

“Nope!” she says and kicks her legs in front of her as Hyun crawls around her legs to sit next to the chair. 

The Thai girl has her tilt her head down and as she combs through the bottom of her hair, Hyun bends his neck to look at his sister and frown. “Why is mommy cutting hair?”

“Cause it’s long,” she says, “And mama said so.”

For the next ten minutes, Hyun continues to ask his sister questions and by the time Lisa finally finishes, almost half of the toys from his room are piled on top of each other on the floor. Carefully, Lisa takes the sheet off of her and dusts the hair off onto the floor, making sure to move Hyun out of the way. 

“Go look in the bathroom and tell me if you like it.”

When Hanna runs down the hallway, Lisa lifts Hyun onto the chair and he looks up as Lisa places the same sheet over his shoulders. “Mommy, don’t cut it too short, okay?”

“I won’t,” she snorts. “I’m only cutting it enough so it’s out of your eyes and you can see. Is that okay?”

He thinks about it for a little bit, his lips pushed into a small pout before he nods and reaches for his stuffed Dora the Explorer doll.

 

\--

 

“You’re not gonna lose subscribers over this?” 

Jennie sets the camera down on the table next to the couch, angling it so everyone is in the shot. Hyun and Hanna spread out on mounds of blankets and a pile of pillows on the floor and Lisa reclined back on the couch as Jennie lays against her chest and tangles their legs together. 

“They like to just watch us do normal things and be ourselves,” she says looking up at Lisa. “Not jumping out of airplanes and making our kids review toys that are sponsored.”

Lisa hums, kissing the top of her head and pulls her closer by her hip as the opening credits for Coco begin to play on the screen. Her skin is slightly cold and she rubs her hand along the skin of her hip before slipping her hand inside her pants. Jennie knows she won’t try anything with the kids literally two feet away from them and staring at the screen intently, so she holds onto her arm and sighs quietly. 

“Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow? I know you wanted to see that film that came out last week but we were too busy,” Lisa whispers in her ear. 

“Who will watch the kids?”

The younger girl thinks about it for a second before looking down at Jennie. “Jisoo?” Lisa suggests. “I may have already asked her anyways and she kind of owes me too since I gave her our Hulu password.”

“How is that the same thing?” Jennie giggles. 

“Babe,” Lisa deadpans. “Jinyoung oppa is not only the most sought after performer at the 5th Avenue Theater, but he also works on the Seattle Arts Commission. They can afford their own Hulu account.”

“Jisoo’s just being frugal,” Jennie laughs. 

“Frugal,” Lisa rolls her eyes. “This is why she needs to babysit for us tomorrow!” she whispers harshly. 

Jennie looks forward and watches as the kids attempt to sing along to the song, chuckling when Hyun turns his head to watch his sister and copy after her. 

“So we’re going on a date?”

“We can even go to that Korean place you like, I still have that ten dollars off coupon in my wallet from the last time we went. Actually, I really want to go, it expires on Tuesday.”

“You’re so cheap,” Jennie snorts and has to bite back a laugh when Lisa squeezes her thigh from underneath her sweats before laughing. 

“So is that a yes?” she wiggles her eyebrows. 

She pretends to think about it and as Lisa nudges her impatiently, she can’t help but laugh when the girl begins to bump her nose against the nape of her neck. 

“Come on,” she whines. 

“Fine, fine,” she sighs. “I guess I’ll go on a date with you,” and when Lisa leans down to playfully bite her ear, she can feel a smile pressed into her skin.


End file.
